I'm Still Your Tink?
by lazynit Kajitani
Summary: Ino merasa tingkah Shikamaru kian hari kian menyakitinya. Sifatnya yang semakin cuek, ia yang selalu mengabaikannya, Shikamaru bahkan mengacuhkan Ino ketika gadis itu menanyakan seberapa penting dirinya bagi pemuda itu. Ino berpikir ulang, masih kah dirinya mempunyai tempat di hati pemuda yang dicintainya itu? /sequel from You're My Tink! /Threeshoot /warning inside. mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

I'm Still Your Tink?

Ino merasa tingkah Shikamaru kian hari kian menyakitinya. Sifatnya yang semakin cuek, ia yang selalu mengabaikannya, Shikamaru bahkan mengacuhkan Ino ketika gadis itu menanyakan seberapa penting dirinya bagi pemuda itu. Ino berpikir ulang, masih kah dirinya mempunyai tempat di hati pemuda yang dicintainya itu?

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Lazynit Kajitani

Teenagers, Hurt/comfort, Romance.

Sequel from "You're My Tink!"

AU, OOC, Bad EyD, Twoshoot, Don't like don't flame!

.

.

Lagi. Ino selalu saja dianggurkan seperti ini. Duduk di atap berdua dengan seseorang yang terkasih memang menyenangkan, tapi bukan seperti ini yang ia harapkan. Kekasihnya terus saja menghisap rokok dengan tenang, tak menanggapi setiap ocehan yang dilontarkan Ino, boro-boro menanggapi, sekedar mendengarkan saja bahkan Ino ragu. Sebenarnya ... Shikamaru ini benar-benar menyayanginya tidak, sih?

Perubahan-perubahan itu makin terlihat kentara. Memang Shikamaru ini termasuk pemuda yang irit bicara, namun dulu ia masih mau menanggapinya, yaa paling tidak mendengarkannya. Tapi kalau yang sekarang Shikamaru benar-benar 'hening', membuat Ino bingung karenanya.

Awalnya Ino tak mempermasalahkannya, ia menganggap sikap Shikamaru masih di taraf yang wajar-wajar saja. Namun makin lama Shikamaru makin kelewatan. Ino sering menanyakannya pada pemuda Nara itu, namun tak ada jawaban yang berarti yang ia dapatkan. Ia takut kalau perubahan Shikamaru ini karena pemuda itu sudah bosan dengannya. Ia juga takut kalau pemuda itu sudah memiliki tambatan hati yang baru, atau ... pemuda itu mengalami cinta lama bersemi kembali bersama mantan-mantannya itu? Bersama Temari ... mungkin?

Ya, Ino tahu benar kalau pemuda berambut nanas itu sudah tidak mempunyai perasaan apa pun dengan puteri sulung Sabaku itu. Tapi tetap saja Ino merasa was-was. Temari itu cinta pertama Shikamaru, dan menurut mitos yang ia tahu, cinta pertama itu adalah cinta yang paling membekas dan sulit lupa, jadi wajar saja kan kalau Ino khawatir akan posisinya di hati pemuda itu?

Atau ... Ino sama sekali tak pernah ada di dalam hati Shikamaru?

Gadis bermanik _aquamarine_ itu menggelengkan kepalanya gusar. Tidak, itu tidak benar. Shikamaru pernah bilang kalau ia sangat mencintai Ino, dan Ino percaya. Shikamaru juga bukan pembual, jadi ia tak mungkin membohongi dirinya. Ino menatap nanar pemuda yang tengah asyik menghisap nikotin itu, hatinya mendadak nyeri. Ia tak suka diabaikan, tapi ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Shikamaru di sini. Shikamaru itu ... benar-benar sulit ditebak. Meski pun Ino yang notabene teman sedari kecilnya sekali pun! Kadang melambungkannya ke langit yang tinggi, namun setelahnya dijatuhkan lagi ke tanah. Hancur, hatinya hancur lebur.

"Shikamaru ..." Ino beranjak berdiri menghampiri pemuda itu. Melawan dirinya sendiri yang sebenarnya tidak kuat asap rokok.

Shikamaru menoleh pada gadis pirang itu. Menatapnya datar sambil meremas rokok yang masih menyala itu dengan telapak tangannya.

"H-hey, K-kau—"

"Aku tidak mau kau menghirup asap ini." Katanya menjawab keterkejutan Ino. "ada apa?" tanya Shikamaru pelan.

Duh. Ino lumer seketika. Begini nih, sifat Shikamaru yang tidak ia suka. Baru saja ingin bertindak jahat dengan membuang rokok itu dari selipan jarinya, tapi malah ia diperlakukan semanis ini. Merona sudah lah pipinya.

"Hmm ... tidak. Aku hanya bosan." Jawabnya sambil duduk di sebelah Shikamaru.

"Kau bosan denganku?"

Ino tersentak. "Tidak! A-aku tidak bosan denganmu, kok." Gadis bersurai pirang itu menggeleng cepat. Membuat Shikamaru terkekeh pelan melihatnya.

"Sini, mana tangannya?" Ino menarik tangan kanan pemuda itu dengan cepat. Membuat pemuda jenius itu tak sempat mengelak. "dasar, Bodoh! Kau terluka jadinya," kata Ino panik. Lubang hitam di telapak tangan Shikamaru membuatnya bergidik ngeri, pasti rasanya sangat sakit. "sebentar, aku ambilkan kotak P3K dulu di UKS." Gadis bersurai pirang itu hendak beranjak berdiri namun kembali terduduk ketika tangan besar milik Shikamaru menahan pergelangan tangannya. _Aquamarine_-nya menatap bingung ke arah pemuda Nara itu yang kini hanya menampakkan wajah datar tanpa membalas tatapannya.

"Lepaskan, Shika! Aku ingin sesegera mungkin mengobati lukamu. Kalau tidak langsung diobati akan infeksi!"

"Tetaplah di sini, jangan ke mana-mana," ucapnya santai. Ia meremas tangan Ino untuk meyakinkan gadis itu kalau dirinya tidak apa-apa.

Ino menghela napas pasrah. Ia kembali mendudukkan dirinya di samping Shikamaru. "Tapi saat pulang sekolah nanti kau ke rumahku dulu, ya? Aku mau mengobati lukamu, aku takut kau kenapa-kenapa," ucapnya sambil menggenggam balik telapak tangan kekasihnya.

"Hn,"

Hening kembali menyeruak. Entah kenapa Ino enggan membuka pembicaraan saat ini, bukannya ia kapok dicueki oleh Shikamaru, melainkan karena ia sedang menikmati momen ini. Momen ketika ia merasakan kembali kehangatan yang tersalurkan dari genggaman tangan Shikamaru yang akhir-akhir ini sempat menghilang.

Ino ingin sekali waktu dihentikan sekarang juga. Kehangatan ini benar-benar membuatnya nyaman, ia tak mau jika kelakuan aneh Shikamaru itu kembali lagi dan menghancurkan seluruh angannya. Angan kalau-kalau Shikamaru dapat berubah kembali menjadi 'Shikamaru'-nya yang dulu, Shikamarunya yang dulu sangat menyayanginya.

Sebenarnya, di lubuk hati Ino yang paling dalam menyimpan tanda tanya besar yang tak mampu ia ungkapkan di depan pemuda Nara itu. Ia benar-benar ragu akan perasaan Shikamaru sekarang, masih kah Shikamaru mencintainya? Masih ada kah dirinya dalam ruang hati yang membeku itu? Dan ... masih kah ia menjaga pandangannya hanya untuk sang _Tink_ saja?

Tiap-tiap menit yang terlewat saat ini terasa dingin. Meski beberapa jam yang lalu suasananya sedikit mencair, namun sekarang es yang mendiami diri Nara Shikamaru itu kembali membeku.

Ino dengan tenang mengobati luka bakar di tangan pemuda yang dikasihinya. Ia lelah sejak perjalanan pulang dari sekolah tadi mengoceh panjang lebar namun tak ditanggapi oleh sang kekasih. Ia menghela napas saat perban putih itu sudah sempurna melilit di telapak tangan Shikamaru. _Aquamarine_-nya menatap _obsidian_ Shikamaru dengan lelah, kemudian ia beranjak dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju nakas untuk menaruh segala peralatan yang tadi digunakan untuk mengobati luka Shikamaru tadi.

Ino menoleh pada sang Nara yang masih bergeming. Ia menatap sendu pemuda itu, hatinya makin sakit tatkala Shikamaru kembali mendingin seperti ini. "Pulanglah, aku ingin istirahat." Katanya pelan.

Shikamaru menoleh dan mendapati ekspresi Ino yang seakan ingin mengusirnya. "Kau mengusirku?"

Ino menghela napas lagi. Entah sudah yang ke berapa kali hari ini ia menghela napas begitu. "Bukan begitu maksudku. Aku lelah sekali hari ini, kau pun pasti sama." Jawab Ino sambil berjalan kembali ke ranjang ungunya. Ia duduk dia duduk di sebelah Shikamaru, tersenyum tipis menanggapi ekspresi Shikamaru yang terlihat kesal. "aku pusing. Kau mengerti, kan?"

Shikamaru mendengus keras-keras. Ia benar-benar marah dengan sikap gadis Yamanaka itu sekarang. "baiklah. Kalau itu memang maumu." Ucap Shikamaru sambil beranjak dari ranjang tempatnya ia duduk. "terima kasih kau telah mengobati lukaku." Ia menambahkan. Pemuda itu langsung meraih ranselnya di atas meja belajar sang kekasih dan langsung pergi begitu saja dari kamar gadisnya tanpa menoleh sedikit pun.

Ino meremas tangannya keras-keras, mencoba menahan sakit di hatinya atas kelakuan Shikamaru yang sangat tak acuh begitu. Perlahan-lahan buliran airmata turun dari kelopak matanya, melewati pipi putih se putih porselen itu dan kemudian jatuh di telapak tangannya. Gadis itu menekan dadanya yang makin terasa sesak, ia makin terisak saat diketahui kalau Shikamaru tak kembali lagi.

Apa Shikamaru tak tahu kalau Ino hanya mengujinya saja? Kenapa ia benar-benar pergi? Tak tahu kah ia kalau sikapnya itu menyakitinya?

Gadis bersurai pirang itu menangis sampai tertidur. Tak peduli kalau seragamnya lecak dan akan jadi apa wajahnya nanti karena ia menangis cukup lama. Yang sekarang gadis itu butuhkan hanya istirahat dan melupakan sejenak sakit di hatinya ... yaaa, hanya sejenak.

* * *

_..._

_To : My Lazy Deer. Wed, 16/09/2013,09PM._

_Goodnight. I'm fine,Shika. i love you._

...

Ino hanya menghela napas pasrah tatkala pesan singkatnya tak juga dibalas oleh Shikamaru. Setelah tertidur berjam-jam sehabis menangis tadi ia mengirim pesan kepada kekasih pemalasnya itu agar tak membuat Shikamaru khawatir dan tambah marah. ia tahu, kelakuannya tadi sangat keterlaluan. Mungkin Shikamaru sedang ada masalah yang cukup rumit, dan dia menambahkan masalah pada pemuda itu. Meski sebenarnya ia pun penasaran kenapa sikap Shikamaru makin parah cueknya, tapi seharusnya ia bersabar sedikit. Shikamaru pasti menceritakan masalahnya padanya, pemuda itu hanya perlu waktu yang tepat.

"Cukup sudah!" Ino mendengus keras-keras saat dilihatnya jam berbentuk bunga tulip berwarna kuning di nakas menunjukkan pukul dua pagi. Enam jam sudah ia menunggu balasan dari pemuda itu, namun nihil hasilnya. Gadis itu membanting _handphone_ _flip_-nya ke kasur dengan kesal. "Apa Shikamaru semarah itu padaku? Kenapa dia selalu membuatku marah dan menangis, sih!"

Dan, mulai lagi lah tangisannya yang tadi sempat terhenti. Menumpahkan segala amarah dan rasa sedihnya dengan menangis keras-keras. Ia tak peduli kalau-kalau tangisannya mengganggu penghuni rumah, toh ia hanya sendiri di rumah utama ini, kecuali para pelayan yang tinggal di belakang rumah utama. Istana megah Yamanaka hanya ditinggali oleh sang Nona seorang. Bukankah itu sangat membuatnya kesepian?

Tangis Ino makin kencang. Ia tak tahu kalau dirinya semenyedihkan ini. Ayahnya, Yamanaka Inoichi selalu bepergian keluar negeri untuk urusan bisnis bersama ayahnya Shikamaru. Beruntung kalau pemuda Nara itu masih memiliki ibu, sehingga ia tak benar-benar kesepian. Sedangkan Ino sudah tak memiliki ibu, ibunya meninggal sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Semenjak itu juga ayahnya semakin gila kerja. Untung saja ada Shikamaru yang mau menemaninya setiap hari, jadi ia tak terlalu merasa sendirian. Yaaa ... kecuali kalau malam tiba dan pemuda pemalas itu harus pulang.

Lalu ... sekarang Shikamaru ke mana?

Kenapa di saat seperti ini ia malah menghilang? Oh ... kenapa juga ia berubah? Apakah ... ia sudah tak menginginkan _Tink_-nya lagi? Apakah Shikamaru sudah tak mencintainya lagi?

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat saat pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba muncul di otaknya. Ia takut jika jawaban Shikamaru adalah benar. Ah, tidak. Tidak mungkin Shikamaru tega menyakitinya. Ya, Shikamaru tidak mungkin tega. Ia harus percaya pada pemuda itu dan semuanya akan berjalan dengan baik-baik saja.

Tapi ... dalam lubuk hati Ino yang paling dalam, ada pertanyaan yang begitu menohoknya; kenapa mencintai pemuda itu sebegitu menyakitkan? Apa dari awal jatuh ke pelukan seorang Nara Shikamaru adalah suatu kesalahan?

* * *

"Ino-_chan_!"

Ino menoleh ketika suara yang dikenalinya memanggil namanya. Gadis itu tersenyum ketika Sakura—sahabat dekatnya berlari menghampiri dirinya.

"Ada apa, _Forehead_?" tanya Ino saat Sakura sudah ada di depannya.

Sakura menatap sahabat pirangnya intens. Kelopak matanya sampai menyipit saking seriusnya. "Ada apa denganmu? Matamu bengkak. Apa kau habis menangis?" tebak gadis berambut _pink_ ini.

Ino mengerjapkan matanya. "Tidak! Mataku bengkak karena digigit semut!"

Sakura berdecak mendengar kebodohan temannya. "Jangan bohong. Kau pikir aku sebodoh itu, huh?" gerutu gadis yang serupa dengan bunga musim semi itu. Sakura kembali menatap Nona Yamanaka itu dengan serius. "Apa kau menangis gara-gara si bodoh Shikamaru?!"

_Gotcha_!

Ino hanya terdiam, tidak menyangkal juga tidak mengiyakan. Salahnya sendiri lupa memakai kacamata untuk menyamarkan bengkak di kelopak matanya, jadi kalau ada yang bertanya kenapa ia memakai kacamata, ia akan menjawab kalau ia sedang sakit mata. Bukannya berangkat sekolah se-PD ini dengan mata membengkak. Ah, kau benar-benar bodoh, Ino!

"Iya, kan? Kau menangis karenanya, kan?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Sudahlah ..." Ino mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya sebal. "lupakan saja, ada apa kau memanggilku?" tanya Ino dengan raut wajah masam.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia juga kesal karena sahabat pirangnya itu tak juga mau jujur padanya. "Tidak jadi. Aku kesal padamu, _Pig_!" ucap Sakura sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan Ino.

Ino hanya terdiam bingung. Ia menatap sahabat _pinkish_-nya dengan tatapan tak mengerti, lalu sedetik kemudian ia tertawa pelan. "Dasar si Jidat itu," gumamnya sambil kembali berjalan menuju kelas.

Yaaa ... setidaknya gara-gara Sakura tadi _mood_-nya tidak seburuk semalam.

* * *

Ino berjalan gontai di area gedung kelas dua belas. Kepalanya ia tundukkan untuk menyembunyikan matanya yang bengkak. Jujur saja, Ino tak tahu kenapa kakinya membawanya ke gedung ini. Yang jelas ia hanya berjalan mengikuti langkah kakinya membawanya.

Ia bingung mau mencari kekasihnya ke mana lagi. Sejak bel masuk sampai bel istirahat pertama berdering Shikamaru tak juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Ino juga sudah mencarinya ke atap, tempat Shikamaru menikmati awan dan tertidur di sana saat bolos, tapi pemuda itu tak ada juga di sana. Ino yakin Shikamaru tak mungkin bolos sekolah karena saat berjalan menuju sekolah pagi tadi ia bertemu dengan Yoshino, ibu Shikamaru yang baru saja pulang dari pasar dan Nyonya Nara itu mengatakan kalau Shikamaru sudah berangkat ke sekolah pagi-pagi buta. Ino juga sudah menyambangi tempat-tempat yang bisa jadi dikunjungi Shikamaru, namun hasilnya nihil.

Gadis itu membuka _handphone_ _flip_ ungunya dan tak menemukan satu pesan pun dari Shikamaru. Ino menggeram kesal dan mencak-mencak sendiri sambil mencengkeram kencang ponselnya.

"Hey, kau kenapa, Yamanaka?"

Ino mendongak dan langsung terkejut melihat siapa yang mengajaknya bicara tadi. Mata birunya membulat sempurna. Apa ini bukan mimpi? Apa ini sungguhan? Apa seorang Uchiha Sasuke mengajaknya bicara adalah kenyataan? Uchiha Sasuke yang dinginnya melebihi benua antartika mengajaknya bicara?!

Ino menampar pipinya keras. "Aww!" pekiknya saat tamparan itu terasa menyakiti pipinya. Gadis Yamanaka itu kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada sang pemuda yang memandang datar ke arahnya. "Uchiha-_san_, kau mengajakku bicara?" tanya Ino ragu.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Uchiha itu mendengus keras. "Tentu saja, memangnya ada Yamanaka lagi selain dirimu?" ucap pemuda bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke itu dengan sedikit ketus.

Ino tersenyum tipis pada Sasuke. Sifatnya ini mengingatkannya pada seseorang. "Ah, ya. Aku tidak apa-apa, Uchiha-_san_. Aku hanya sedikit kesal pada seseorang hehehe," kata Ino sambil terkekeh pelan. Mendadak _mood_-nya berubah menjadi sedikit lebih baik.

"Hn. Kau anak kelas sebelas, kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap Ino dengan raut yang sedikit bingung.

Gadis bersurai pirang panjang itu hanya menggaruk kepala belakangnya dengan bingung. Kenapa Sasuke Uchiha mendadak mencairkan esnya di depan seseorang yang tak dikenalnya dengan dekat begini?

"Aku mencari seseorang," jawab Ino pelan. Berusaha tidak memikirkan kebingungannya dengan sang pangeran Es di depannya.

Ino kembali membuka ponselnya lagi, berharap ada pesan dari seseorang yang ia sangat sayangi. Namun, ia harus kembali dirundung rasa kecewa tatkala pesan itu tak juga ada.

"Siapa?"

Ino kembali terkejut ketika Sasuke bertanya lagi. "Kenapa kau ingin tahu?" tanya Ino pelan.

Sasuke berdecak kesal karena bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya, si pirang ini malah membalikkan pertanyaannya. "Siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu," jawab Sasuke dengan malas.

Mata biru itu kembali membulat sempurna, tak percaya kalau sang pangeran sekolah berucap begitu padanya. Terlebih yang mengatakannya adalah seorang Uchiha, oh ini terasa seperti mimpi!

Ino mengerjapkan kelopak matanya, menatap manik _onyx_ lawan bicaranya dengan intens, mencari keseriusan di dalam sana. Dan ternyata Sasuke benar-benar serius. "Aku mencari Shikamaru," ucap Ino akhirnya. Gadis itu kembali murung ketika mengucapkan nama itu, entah kenapa hatinya terasa sangat sakit.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. "Dia mantan kekasihnya Sabaku sulung itu, kan?"

"Jangan disebut! Aku sangat membenci saat mendengar nama-nama mantannya si Bodoh itu! Seenaknya saja dia punya mantan kekasih sementara aku tidak diizinkan untuk memilikinya juga!" maki Ino dengan kesal. Gadis itu menatap Sasuke yang terkejut mendengar makian yang dilontarkan olehnya. Sesaat ia menyesal karena asal bicara dengan seseorang yang ia tidak terlalu kenal. "M-maaf, Uchiha. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Aku memang begini orangnya. Maaf, yaaaa?"

"Hn. Tak masalah." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

Gadis Yamanaka itu tersenyum lega karena Sasuke tak mempermasalahkan sikapnya tadi. "Oh, iya, apa kau melihatnya di sekitar sini?"

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. "Aku melihatnya di taman samping gedung ini bersama seseorang,"

"Bersama siapa?"

"Kau menyuruhku untuk jangan menyebut mantan si Nara itu, kan?" tanya Sasuke pelan. Oh, Ino merasa kalau Sasuke sudah mulai hangat padanya.

"Eeh? Dia bersama mantannya? Mereka ... apa yang mereka lakukan?" tanya Ino dengan panas yang tiba-tiba saja membakar hatinya.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu sambil menarik lengan Ino, ia membawa si _blonde_ itu ke ujung koridor, tepat taman itu berada.

"Kau lihat saja sendiri," kata pemuda berambut _raven_ itu sambil melihat ke bawah.

Ino mengikuti arah pandangan Sasuke,gadis itu menahan napas saat dilihatnya orang yang sejak tadi dicarinya tengah bersama seorang gadis yang memang benar mantan kekasihnya, sambil berpelukan!

Ino mengerjapkan matanya, gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat mencoba menahan tangis. Dadanya mendadak sesak, bahkan untuk bernapas pun rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Sakit rasanya, ia tak menyangka pemuda yang sangat dicintainya tega melakukan ini padanya. Ino menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, mencoba menguatkan diri dengan berpendapat kalau apa yang dilihatnya hanya fatamorgana alias tidak nyata.

Sementara Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam tanpa bisa berbuat banyak. Ia merasa sangat bersalah karena telah menunjukan pemandangan seperti ini pada gadis Yamanaka itu. Harusnya ia tadi diam saja, tidak usah sok peduli melihat gadis bersurai pirang itu tengah mencak-mencak sendiri tadi di depan kelasnya.

"Yamanaka, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke sedikit khawatir.

Ino yang masih mencoba menguatkan hatinya menoleh pada pemuda di sebelahnya. Ia tersenyum tipis pada Sasuke yang menatapnya khawatir. Ino menganggukkan kepalanya pelan sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Sasuke tadi. Ia berharap kalau dirinya memang baik-baik saja, tapi nyatanya tidak begitu. Ia sakit, hatinya sangat sakit.

"U-uchiha-_san_, aku mau kembali ke kelas dulu." Kata Ino dengan suara parau. Gadis itu berbalik dan berjalan gontai meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di ujung koridor.

Uchiha bungsu itu hanya menatap kepergian Ino dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Lalu, ia alihkan kembali pandangannya pada dua insan yang masih asyik bermesraan itu. "Kau bilang mau menjaganya, Brengsek! Kenapa kau malah jadi sepertiku begini?"

* * *

Ino duduk lemas di bangkunya. Ia benar-benar hancur sekarang. Ia tak peduli dengan seluruh penghuni kelas yang menatapinya dengan pandangan bingung karena wajahnya yang mungkin sudah carut-marut. Airmatanya tak juga berhenti menetes, gadis bermanik _aquamarine_ itu memegang dadanya kencang, berharap bisa menarik jantungnya keluar dan ia bisa mati saat itu juga.

Ia tak tahu kalau mencintai Shikamaru rasanya bisa semenyakitkan ini. Ia tak mengerti kenapa Shikamaru bisa tega melakukan itu di belakangnya. Terlebih ia melakukannya dengan mantan kekasih yang Ino benar-benar takuti. Ino takut Shikamaru-nya akan mencampakkannya dan kembali pada gadis Sabaku itu. Karena yang Ino tahu, hanya Gadis Sabaku itulah yang pernah benar-benar Shikamaru cintai selain dirinya. Oh, ya Tuhan! Bahkan sekarang Ino ragu apakah Nara muda itu benar-benar mencintainya atau tidak.

Dan ... sekarang apa yang ditakutkannya terjadi.

Gadis itu menyembunyikan wajah hancurnya di balik tangannya yang mungil. Ia tak bisa begini terus, ia tak bisa jika harus disakiti oleh pemuda Nara itu terus-menerus. Hatinya benar-benar hancur, dan ia bisa hancur jika rasa sakit ini terus menggerogoti hatinya. Apa ia harus menyerah? Apa ia harus melepaskan pemuda yang dicintainya agar ia tak makin sakit? Tapi, apa ia yakin kalau dengan melepaskan Shikamaru hatinya tidak akan hancur berkeping-keping?

Sekarang ia harus bagaimana? Berpura-pura tidak tahu dan terus berjalan di samping pemuda itu? Atau melepasnya dan pergi dari kehidupan Shikamaru?

Tuhan ... aku harus bagaimana? Batin Ino sedih.

* * *

_From : My Lazy Deer. Saturday, 19/09/2013,03AM_

_Aku tak apa-apa. Jangan khawatirkan aku. Jaga pola makanmu, jangan sampai kau tidak makan karena mengkhawatirkanku._

Ino hanya menatap sayu ponselnya yang menampilkan pesan dari Shikamaru. Gadis itu tersenyum sedih ketika membaca pesan tersebut. Mendadak hatinya terasa nyeri mengingat pemuda yang sudah tega menyakitinya itu. Gadis itu menyibakkan selimut tebalnya, memperlihatkan tubuh mungilnya yang berbalut baju tidur bergambar rusa. Ia lempar ponselnya ke ranjang tanpa berniat membalas pesan Shikamaru yang dikirimnya sekitar tiga jam yang lalu.

Gadis itu kembali melamun sambil menatap kosong bingkai foto yang berisi fotonya bersama Shikamaru di taman bermain. Saat itu adalah saat-saat paling bahagia ketika bersama Shikamaru. Di situ kekasihnya masih 'normal' dan Ino merindukan kekasihnya yang berada di foto itu. Merindukan Shikamaru yang masih memandangnya dengan pandangan penuh kasih dan memeluknya penuh sayang.

Ah, tidak. Ini mungkin hanya perasaannya saja menganggap kalau Shikamaru dulu sangat menyayanginya. Mungkin dulu ia menutup mata, tak mau menerima kenyataan kalau dari dulu Shikamaru tak pernah menyayanginya. Takkan pernah menyayanginya karena ia tahu kalau dari dulu Shikamaru hanya mencintai _Wendy_-nya. Shikamaru tak pernah sedikit pun mencintainya.

Ino pun kembali meneteskan airmatanya beriringan dengan hujan yang perlahan turun di luar sana. Ia menyalakan _i-pod_ ungu kesayangannya. Sedetik kemudian lagu milik BEAST berjudul _On Rainy_ _Days_ pun terputar di _playlist i-pod_nya. Ino kembali menangis kencang ketika tahu kalau lagu itu benar-benar mewakili perasaannya.

_Biga oneun naren nareul chajawa_

_Bameul saewo goerophida ..._

_Biga geuchyeogamyeon neodo ttaraseo_

_Seoseohi jogeumssik_

_Geuchyeo gagetji ...* _

* * *

Ino menghela napas dengan kesal saat hujan mengguyur deras Konoha saat ini. Ia telat ke sekolah, dan ia harus berteduh di halte bus demi menghindari air hujan yang akan membasahi tubuhnya. Dengan lemas ia menengadah ke atas langit yang kelabu. Tatapannya sendu ketika langit biru yang serupa warna matanya tak tampak. Ia rindu warna langit itu, ia rindu dengan langit kesukaan Shikamaru.

Tangan mungilnya terulur untuk merasakan betapa dinginnya air hujan yang turun dari kanopi halte bus. Ia tersenyum miris saat merasakan dinginnya air hujan yang mengaliri tangannya. Dinginnya terasa sampai ke tulang. Ia kembali menarik tangannya saat dirasanya _blazer_ Konoha Gakuen yang dikenakannya basah terkena air hujan.

Ia melirik jam tangan biru mudanya dan mendengus keras-keras saat diketahui kalau ternyata ia benar-benar terlambat. Dengan tekad kuat, ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari naungan halte yang melindunginya dari guyuran air hujan dan berlari kencang menuju sekolahnya. Ia tak boleh lebih terlambat, atau nilai-nilainya akan jatuh karena setiap murid yang datang terlambat sekali saja, maka kalian akan ucapkan selamat datang pada nilai-nilai bertuliskan angka _doremifasol_.

Badannya basah kuyup seketika saat ia mulai melawan hujan. Ia menengadah dan air hujan menghantam wajahnya. Gadis itu tersenyum dan menatap langit yang kelabu dengan tatapan menantang. "Aku tak takut dengan warna kelammu," katanya pelan. Ia kemudian kembali berlari karena jarak ke sekolahnya sudah dekat.

Gadis bersurai pirang itu berlari dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya. tak peduli tubuhnya basah dan dinginnya hujan yang membuatnya menggigil. Ia merasa di saat hujan seperti ini Shikamaru ada di sampingnya dan menghangatkan tubuhnya.

Ino kembali menengadah dan tersenyum tipis pada langit yang gelap, ia berdoa dalam hati. Semoga saja dengan hujan turun saat ini akan membuat kesedihannya juga ikut meluap.

Yaaaa ... semoga saja.

* * *

"_Ohayou_—hatchiiiii!"

Semua murid di kelas XI. IPA 1 langsung menoleh ke pintu saat suara Ino menginterupsi kegiatan belajar mengajar di kelas. Semua langsung berseru kaget saat melihat sang Nona muda Yamanaka yang biasanya tampil sangat modis kini terlihat sangat berantakan. Rambut dan seragamnya basah kuyup, wajahnya pucat dan bibir yang biasanya berwarna pink kini memutih. Ino berdiri di pintu sambil memeluk erat tubuhnya sendiri yang menggigil kedinginan, ia tersenyum seadanya untuk membalas tatapan bingung dari teman-teman sekelasnya. "_Gomennasai_, Asuma-_sensei_. A-aku terlambat," ucap Ino dengan suara bergetar.

Asuma menatap muridnya dengan khawatir. "Kau lebih baik ke ruang kesehatan, Yamanaka. Kau tampak kacau," ucap Asuma. Ia menatap Shikamaru yang diketahui guru fisika itu adalah teman dekat Ino. "hey, Nara! Antarkan Yamanaka ke ruang kesehatan!" perintah Asuma pada murid kesayangannya itu.

Shikamaru yang sedang asyik memandangi hujan hanya memandang Asuma dengan alis terangkat satu. Lalu ia menatap Ino yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan raut berharap. Nara muda itu menghela napas tanpa melakukan apa yang _sensei_-nya perintahkan.

Melihat reaksi kekasihnya, Ino tersenyum miris sembari menggelengkan kepalanya pelan pada Asuma. "Tak usah, _Sensei_. Aku bisa sendiri." Katanya lirih. Ia menatap Shikamaru yang melengos dari arahnya. "maaf karena keterlambatanku pembelajaran di kelas ini jadi terhenti," tambahnya kemudian. Ia membungkuk pelan lalu berbalik meninggalkan kelas. Ia sempat mendengar Asuma memarahi Shikamaru dan juga kasak-kusuk teman sekelasnya perihal sikap Shikamaru yang cuek padanya.

Ino berjalan menuju ruang kesehatan dengan gontai. Hawa dingin kembali merasuki tubuhnya sehingga tubuhnya kembali menggigil hebat. Ia menangis dalam diam, ia menangis sendirian. Hatinya sangat sakit sekarang, bahkan sakitnya melebihi ditusuki belati.

Ia benar-benar butuh kehangatan, namun pemuda yang dicintainya itu malah membuat dirinya makin kedinginan. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, mungkin kah kini ia dicampakkan?

Apakah ... ia sudah bukan _Tink_-nya lagi?

* * *

Ino meringkuk di ranjang putih ruang kesehatan. Ia benar-benar kedinginan, berlembar-lembar selimut pun tak mampu menghangatkannya . terang saja, seragamnya basah kuyup karena ia hujan-hujanan tadi. Ia pun tak membawa baju apa pun karena hari ini tak ada jadwal olahraga atau pun jadwal ekstrakurukulernya.

Dalam diam, Ino masih terus meneteskan airmatanya. Sikap Shikamaru barusan sangat melukai hatinya. Ia tak tahu kalau Shikamaru bisa sejahat itu terhadapnya. Salah ia sendiri yang dari awal percaya pada _player_ macam Shikamaru. Harusnya ia tahu kalau semenjak masuk SMA, Shikamaru bukanlah orang yang Ino kenali lagi. Bodohnya ia yang terlalu mudah termakan omongan _player_ tersebut setahun yang lalu. Jika saja ia tak mempercayai Shikamaru dan dari dulu menghapus perasaannya ini, mungkin ia tak akan semenyedihkan ini.

Cklek ...

Ino serta-merta menoleh ke belakang saat di dengarnya suara pintu terbuka. Ia meringis kecewa saat mengetahui yang datang bukan seseorang yang sejak tadi diharapkannya.

"Yamanaka? Kau sedang apa di sini?" tanya orang yang baru datang itu.

Ino mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang dan tersenyum singkat pada sang lawan bicara. "Ah, Uchiha-_san_. Kau sedang apa di sini?" gadis itu menatap pemuda yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kenapa malah balik tanya?" ucap Sasuke dengan alis terangkat sebelah. Uchiha bungsu itu menatap penampilan si Pirang dengan intens, setelahnya ia menghela napas saat dilihatnya penampilan gadis di hadapannya sangat kacau. "Kau begini karena kemarin?"

Ino tersentak saat mendengar pertanyaan dari Sasuke. Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba mencari jawaban yang tepat agar Sasuke tidak melihatnya sebagai gadis yang sangat menyedihkan. "Ah, apa aku sehancur itu?" tanya Ino pelan.

Sasuke mengangguk mengiyakan. "Malah lebih parah." Katanya.

Ino terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan Sasuke. "Begitu kah?" Ino bertanya kembali dan Sasuke lagi-lagi mengangguk. "aah, wajar bukan jika seseorang melihat kekasihnya bermesraan dengan mantan kekasihnya akan sehancur ini? Yaa ... setidaknya aku masih cukup wajar hanya dengan main hujan-hujanan dan berharap kalau hujan akan membawa rasa sakitku turut serta, bagaimana jika aku bunuh diri? Mati mungkin pilihan yang terbaik di saat seperti ini. Iyaa, kan?"

Uchiha tampan itu mengangguk setuju pada ucapan gadis bersurai pirang di hadapannya. Lalu ia melepas _blazer_ yang dikenakannya dan disampirkannya _blazer_ tersebut pada bahu Ino. "Ya, untung saja kau tidak bertindak bodoh," ucapnya kemudian.

Ino tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sasuke. "Hujan ... apa selalu identik dengan kesedihan?" gumam Ino lirih. Gadis itu menghela napas panjang lalu mengalihkan atensinya pada pemuda yang kini duduk di sebelahnya. "Aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan saat ini. Melihatnya benar-benar membuat hatiku sakit, tapi jika tidak melihatnya malah membuat hatiku makin sakit. Aku ... ingin sekali mengakhiri semua ini. Mengakhiri semua rasa sakit ini dan pergi sejauh mungkin. Aku rasa itu akan membuatku semakin cepat melupakannya. Mencintainya ... benar-benar membuatku hancur," Nona Yamanaka itu menundukkan kepalanya lagi. Ia memegang dadanya, ada luka yang menganga lebar di sana. Luka yang entah kapan sembuhnya, atau bagaimana cara mengobatinya.

Sasuke menatap Ino dengan pandangan sulit diartikan. "Kau tahu kalau ini menyakitkan kenapa kau teruskan? Dari awal kau tahu kalau akan seperti ini, kenapa kau terus bertindak munafik? Selalu bilang tidak apa-apa padahal kau ini kenapa-kenapa," pemuda berambut _raven_ itu meraih bahu ringkih Ino. "menangislah, sehancur apa pun perasaanmu, kau hanya perlu menumpahkannya lewat airmata. Meski menangis tak menyelesaikan masalah, tapi dengan menangis perasaanmu akan sedikit lebih lega," ucap Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Uchiha-_san_ ... kenapa kau sebaik ini padaku? Kau tidak takut pencitraanmu jatuh karena sikapmu terhadapku?" tanya Ino sambil menatap _onyx_ Sasuke dengan bingung.

"Persetan dengan pencitraan!" gerutu Sasuke dengan raut kesal. "apa melakukan hal baik itu dilarang untuk orang sepertiku?" tanya Sasuke pada Ino.

Ino kembali menundukkan kepalanya. "_Gomen_, Uchiha-_san_. Aku hanya bingung dengan sikapmu," ucap Ino sambil mengangkat kepalanya kembali.

Keduanya kini hening. Ino tak tahu apa topik pembicaraan yang cocok untuk berbicara pada Uchiha di sampingnya. Sementara Sasuke yang sifat aslinya tak banyak omong hanya diam sambil menatap langit-langit. Ino melirik Sasuke dalam diam, kemudian ia menghela napas panjang. "Uchiha-_san_, apa kau pernah merasakan patah hati?" tanya Ino pelan.

Sasuke tersenyum samar mendengar pertanyaan Ino. "Tentu saja." Jawabnya santai.

"Aah, serius? Apa ada gadis yang berani menolakmu? Kurasa itu sangat mustahil mengingat kau ini adalah pangeran yang disukai oleh para gadis," kata Ino dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Apa kau menyukaiku?"

"A-apa?"

Sasuke tersenyum lagi. Kali ini sedikit lebih lebar. "Kau tidak menyukaiku." Ucapnya sambil menatap manik _aqua_ milik Ino. Uchiha bungsu itu tersenyum miris saat ia melihat bola mata Ino, mengingatkannya pada seseorang di masa lalu.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ino semakin bingung. Gadis itu menelengkan kepalanya, menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan bertanya.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan. "Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan—"

BRUKK!

Sasuke dan Ino langsung menoleh ke belakang saat terdengar suara pintu dibanting. Ino membelalakkan matanya saat diketahui kalau yang datang adalah ...

"S-shikamaru?" Ino menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir. Masalahnya tatapan kekasihnya itu benar-benar sangat menakutkan. Ia khawatir kalau-kalau Shikamaru akan berbuat kasar pada Sasuke yang ada di sebelahnya karena salah paham. Ia tak mau Shikamaru melukai siapa pun.

Sementara Sasuke menatap datar Shikamaru yang berada di pintu menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh marah. Pemuda itu tahu kalau sang Nara muda pasti marah melihatnya berduaan dengan kekasihnya. Jadi, ia hanya diam menunggu untuk Shikamaru bicara.

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan?"

**TBC**

* * *

_*saat hujan turun kau datang dan menemukanku_

_Menyiksaku sepanjang malam_

_Ketika hujan mulai berhenti, kau mengikutiku_

_Perlahan, sedikit demi sedikit, pada akhirnya kau berhenti_

...

Lazynit cuap-cuap area:

Yaaaaaaaaaaaakkkk! Ini fict pertama nit yang jumlah wordnya lebih dari 2k! Kekekeke seneng euyyy, akhirnya bisa bikin fict dengan panjang begini. Oiya, ini twoshoot ya. Niatnya mau bikin oneshoot aja, eh malah jadi manjang gini TwT ini semua gara-gara Sasuke nih! /dichidori /kabur

Yo! Ini adalah sequel dari You're my Tink! Kalau fic itu pendek, nah yang ini panjang sepanjang jalan kenangan/? Gemana hurt-nya? Ngefeel nggak sih? Yaaa mudah-mudahan ngefeel yaaa TwT oiyaaaa, untuk lagu yang didengerin Ino pas lagi ujan-ujan itu lagu fave nit lhoooo *nggaknanyawoy niatnya mau ditulis liriknya yang pas junhyung ngerap, sayangnya nggak nyambung masa sama situasi Ino nya u,u tapi lirik itu lumayan nyambung kan yaaaa? Kalo nggak nyambung yaa disambungin ajalah :P

Yosh! Nggak mau banyak omong deh, jadi ... Mind to Review, minna?

Cheers!

Lazynit Kajitani (The Sugar of CSIF)

"Your SHADOW always in my MIND." – LongLive ShikaIno!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm Still Your Tink?

Ino merasa tingkah Shikamaru kian hari kian menyakitinya. Sifatnya yang semakin cuek, ia yang selalu mengabaikannya, Shikamaru bahkan mengacuhkan Ino ketika gadis itu menanyakan seberapa penting dirinya bagi pemuda itu. Ino berpikir ulang, masih kah dirinya mempunyai tempat di hati pemuda yang dicintainya itu?

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Lazynit Kajitani

Teenagers, Hurt/comfort, Romance.

Sequel from "You're My Tink!"

AU, OOC, Bad EyD, Threeshoot, Don't like don't flame!

.

.

* * *

BRUKK!

Sasuke dan Ino langsung menoleh ke belakang saat terdengar suara pintu dibanting. Ino membelalakkan matanya saat diketahui kalau yang datang adalah ...

"S-shikamaru?" Ino menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir. Masalahnya tatapan kekasihnya itu benar-benar sangat menakutkan. Ia khawatir kalau-kalau Shikamaru akan berbuat kasar pada Sasuke yang ada di sebelahnya karena salah paham. Ia tak mau Shikamaru melukai siapa pun.

Sementara Sasuke menatap datar Shikamaru yang berada di pintu menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh marah. Pemuda itu tahu kalau sang Nara muda pasti marah melihatnya berduaan dengan kekasihnya. Jadi, ia hanya diam menunggu untuk Shikamaru bicara.

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan?" Shikamaru berucap dengan suara dingin.

Ino berjalan menghampiri Shikamaru dengan _blazer_ Sasuke yang masih tersampir pada pundaknya, menatap Shikamaru dengan pandangan memohon agar tidak melakukan sesuatu yang dapat membuat keributan. Sementara Shikamaru masih bergeming, menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan membunuh.

"Shikamaru ... aku—"

"Diam!" bentak sang Nara. Membuat Ino kembali mengatupkan bibirnya lagi. Nara muda itu tersenyum sinis pada Sasuke. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke? Mencoba merebut milikku?" tanyanya dengan nada sarkartis.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum simpul mendengarnya. "Kalau kau melepaskannya, akan kuambil dia." Jawabnya santai.

Shikamaru mendengus keras. "Jangan harap." Ucapnya tajam. "Lagipula ... apa kau masih menginginkannya?" tanya Shikamaru sambil menunjuk Ino dengan dagunya. "ah, tidak. Maksudku, kau masih menginginkan gadis yang serupa dengannya?"

Uchiha bungsu itu menatap Shikamaru dengan tajam. Iris _onyx_-nya mengilat marah. Sial, Nara satu ini benar-benar membuatnya geram. "Berhenti omong kosong, Shikamaru." Ucap Sasuke datar, mencoba menutupi segala emosi yang meletup di dalam dadanya.

Sang Nara mengabaikan ucapan Sasuke. Kemudian ia menatap sang gadis yang sejak tadi hanya menunduk takut. Ia mengangkat dagu Ino dengan tangannya agar gadis Yamanaka itu menatap wajahnya. "Sudah kubilang berapa kali, _Tink_? Jangan pernah dekati lelaki lain!" ucapnya pelan, namun tandas.

Ino hanya mengerjapkan _aquamarine_-nya yang sejak tadi sudah berkaca-kaca, membuat setetes airmata turun dari kelopak matanya. Gadis itu menepis tangan Shikamaru dari dagunya dengan kasar. "Aku bukan _Tink_-mu!" teriak Ino kencang. Airmatanya menetes kian deras. "Berhenti mengekangku, Tuan Nara! Aku muak padamu!"

Shikamaru membelalakan matanya, apa-apaan ini? Kenapa _Tink_-nya menjadi seperti ini? Pemuda berambut nanas itu menatap _aquamarine_ Ino yang menatap _obsidian_nya lelah. Manik mata kesukaannya itu meredup, tak ada lagi sinar yang memancar dari bola mata itu.

"hey, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau berubah secepat ini?!" bentak Shikamaru kesal.

Ino tertawa sinis mendengar ucapan kekasihnya. "Sebegitu sibuk kah kamu sampai tidak menyadari perubahanku? Apa bermesraan dengan mantanmu itu sudah membuatmu lupa akan kehadiranku, hah?!" Ino kemudian jatuh terduduk. Gadis itu memegangi dadanya yang terasa sakit. Ia sangat lelah sekali menangis, namun lelaki di hadapannya ini tak hentinya membuat airmatanya terus terjatuh. Apa cinta harus begini? Menangis dan terus merasakan sakit?

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tanya maksudku? Kau tak sadar dengan yang kau lakukan? Apa seorang _player_ sepertimu selalu bertindak seperti ini jika kau sudah bosan dengan mainanmu?! Begitukah?!" Ino mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap wajah marah kekasihnya dengan tajam. Ia sudah muak terus diperlakukan begini.

Rahang Shikamaru mengeras. Telapak tangannya mengepal menahan marah. _obsidian_nya menatap penampilan sang _Tink_ yang terlihat berantakan. "Lalu ... apa maumu?" suara Shikamaru memelan, mencoba memahami sang gadis. Namun sepertinya gadis bersurai pirang itu sudah tak punya sedikit pun _respect_ terhadap Shikamaru.

Hening kemudian. Sasuke yang sedari tadi jadi tokoh pasif di antara keduanya hanya bisa menghela napas berulang kali. Tak seharusnya ia ikut campur dalam masalah hubungan pasangan kekasih ini, tapi tiba-tiba pergi juga bukan tindakan yang bijak. Jadi, ia hanya bisa diam menonton tanpa melakukan apa pun yang berarti.

Ino menundukkan kepalanya lagi. Dengan gemetar, ia melepas cincin bertahtakan berlian berwarna ungu pemberian Shikamaru dari jari manisnya. Gadis itu kembali mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap sang kekasih dengan pandangan sendu. Perlahan, Ino bangkit dari duduknya. Gadis itu berdiri berhadapan dengan Shikamaru. "Aku sudah tidak bisa berada di sampingmu lagi," kata Ino lirih.

Shikamaru memandang gadisnya dengan bingung. "Apa?"

"Jangan panggil aku _Tink_ lagi. Aku ... ingin kau pergi dari hidupku." Ino meraih tangan Shikamaru dengan pelan, membuka kepalan tangan pemuda itu dan meletakkan cincin pemberiannya di telapak tangannya yang terbuka. "aku tidak bisa seperti ini terus menerus. Aku selalu menangis ketika berada di sampingmu. Kumohon, pergi lah!" kepalanya ditundukkan lagi. Ia tak kuat menatap _obsidian_ Shikamaru yang terlihat kecewa menohok _aquamarine_-nya. Membuat dirinya makin sakit.

"_Tink_!" Shikamaru menggeram marah sambil menggenggam erat cincin yang ada di telapak tangannya.

"Pergi, Shikamaru! Pergi ...!" Jerit Ino kencang. Airmatanya kembali meleleh dan mengaliri pipi putihnya. Ino tak tahu ternyata melepas Shikamaru rasanya lebih menyakitkan. Rasanya lebih sakit daripada dikuliti oleh silet. Lebih nyeri daripada ditusuk dengan samurai yang tajam.

Shikamaru mengangguk pelan pada akhirnya. Pemuda Nara itu hanya tersenyum sinis pada Ino yang kini menjadi mantan gadisnya. Setelahnya, ia membalikkan badannya dan beranjak pergi dari sana.

Nona Yamanaka itu menatap punggung Shikamaru dengan sedih. Ia kembali memukul-mukul dadanya untuk meredam rasa sakit yang dideritanya. Airmatanya juga terus mengalir tanpa bisa dihentikan. Isakan demi isakan terus terdengar dari bibir mungilnya yang bergetar. Rasanya sakit sekali, rasanya sangat sakit!

Sementara Sasuke hanya menatapi pemandangan menyedihkan itu dengan datar. Uchiha muda itu merasa ini seperti _deja vu_. Kejadian ini benar-benar menghantarkan Sasuke untuk kembali mem-_flashback_ kenangan pahit itu. Kejadiannya benar-benar seperti ini. Yaaa ... sangat persis seperti ini...

OOooOO

* * *

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berdering, namun di tempatnya Ino masih tetap bergeming. _Aquamarine_-nya menatap kosong lantai putih ruang kesehatan yang menjadi pijakannya. Menghela napas berat, Nona Yamanaka itu tetap enggan beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan pulang ke rumah. Ah, bukannya tidak mau, gadis itu hanya tidak sanggup berjalan sekarang. Seluruh tubuhnya serasa mati rasa, sama seperti hatinya.

Sasuke yang sejak pertengkaran hebat tadi masih tetap di samping Ino, terdiam tanpa melisankan satu kata pun. Ia sendiri punya permasalahan sendiri yang kini berkecamuk dalam otaknya. Sehingga Uchiha berambut _raven_ itu enggan melontarkan beberapa kata untuk menghibur Ino saat ini.

"_Pig_! Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tiba-tiba Sakura menyeruak masuk dan terkejut melihat keadaan sahabat karibnya yang sangat berantakan, terlebih ada Uchiha Sasuke di sebelahnya. Gadis bersurai merah muda itu bingung kenapa ada Sasuke di sini, ia sangat yakin kalau sahabat _blonde_-nya ini tak kenal dekat dengan sang ketua OSIS. "Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya gadis Haruno itu bingung.

Ino mendongakkan kepalanya pelan dan menatap sahabatnya dengan pandangan kosong. Sakura sendiri ngeri melihat penampilan sahabatnya yang sangat perfeksionis itu berubah menjadi carut-marut begitu.

"Kau kenapa, _Pig_? Kenapa matamu bengkak sekali? Ah, kau juga sangat pucat! Kudengar dari Tenten katanya kau disuruh ke ruang kesehatan oleh Asuma-_sensei_ karena keadaanmu yang sangat berantakan ini? Hey, _Pig_! Apakah kau sakit? Jawab aku, _Pig_!" cerocos Sakura panjang lebar. Gadis itu sangat khawatir dengan keadaan sahabatnya.

"Berisik!" gerutu Sasuke kesal. Pemuda itu menatap si _pinkish_ dengan risih, membuat yang ditatap hanya bisa meringis pelan.

"Aku ... tak apa, Sakura-_chan_," kata Ino lirih. Ia tersenyum kecil pada sahabatnya yang menatap dirinya dengan pandangan khawatir. Lalu, ia mengalihkan atensinya pada pemuda yang berada di sebelahnya. "terima kasih, Uchiha-_san_. Kau mau menemaniku di sini. Maaf kalau kau harus ikut campur ke dalam masalahku,"

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. "Tak masalah." Ia menghela napas berat. "kau pulanglah. Jika kau terus berada di sini kurasa kau akan mati." Ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Tangannya ia ulurkan untuk mengusap pelan surai pirang gadis di sebelahnya. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya, berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan pamit pada kedua sahabat karib itu.

Ino mengangguk tanpa menoleh pada Sasuke yang sudah berjalan keluar ruangan. Sementara Sakura kembali dikejutkan dengan kelakuan Sasuke pada Ino. Setelah dirasanya Sasuke sudah cukup jauh dari ruangan ini, Sakura berseru kencang sambil menatap Ino dengan mata terbelalak. "Hey, _Pig_! Apa kalian ada hubungan khusus?! Kenapa si Ketua OSIS bersikap begitu padamu?!"

Ino menghela napas mendengar ucapan sahabatnya. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya, berdiri dengan lemah sambil meraih tas gendong ungunya. "Antarkan aku pulang ya, _Forehead_." Kata Ino pelan. Gadis itu berjalan keluar dengan langkah gontai mendahului Sakura.

Sakura mendengus melihat sahabatnya yang bertingkah seenaknya. Ia buru-buru berjalan menghampiri si pirang yang jalannya seperti _zombie_. "Aku antarkan kau pulang, tapi sebagai bayarannya kau harus ceritakan padaku kenapa kau jadi seperti mayat hidup begini!" ucapnya sambil merangkul pundak sahabatnya.

Ino hanya mengangguk pelan pada sahabat _pinkish_-nya. Sepertinya ia perlu mencurahkan seluruh permasalahan ini pada seseorang.

* * *

"Hey, Shikamaru!"

Pemuda yang dipanggil namanya menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Sabaku no Temari yang berlari ke arahnya. Senior bersurai pirang yang dikuncir empat itu tersenyum melihat wajah sang mantan kekasih yang berwajah suram. Pasti dia bertengkar dengan kekasihnya, pikir gadis itu.

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu? Bertengkar dengan _Tink_-mu lagi, eh?" gadis itu menyenggol pelan lengan Shikamaru, yang dibalas dengan gerutuan kesal dari sang pemuda.

"_Mendokusai_,"

Temari menghela napas saat _trademark_ andalan pemuda itu dilontarkan. Gadis itu menepuk-nepuk punggung Shikamaru, mencoba memberi semangat. "Shikamaru yang seorang _player_ tidak seperti ini, kan? Pasti cukup mudah untukmu mengendalikannya. Iya, kan?" gadis itu terkekeh pelan saat melontarkan kalimat itu. "bahkan kau bisa dengan mudah mengendalikanku. Sial, aku tak tahu kenapa bisa terjebak oleh _player_ sepertimu, _Baka_!" gerutu Temari sambil nyengir saat dilihatnya Shikamaru hanya menatap malas ke arahnya.

Pemuda itu menyenderkan tubuhnya ke dinding kelas, helaan napas berat terdengar saat ia mendongakkan kepalanya guna menatap langit kelabu di atas sana. "Mengendalikannya sangat sulit. Di saat aku sudah bisa mendapatkannya, aku malah tidak bisa mempertahankannya," ucap Shikamaru dengan suara pelan.

"Hm? Kau putus dengannya?" tanya Temari dengan alis yang tertaut, tanda ia bingung.

"Irisnya kelabu, tidak lagi biru. Aku melihat matanya saat itu, dan ia terlihat sangat terluka. Seperti warna langit itu," Shikamaru menatap awan gelap itu dengan pandangan datar, tak sedikit pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari sana. "Apa ... aku sejahat itu?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Gadis Sabaku itu ikut menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding kelas, sedikit berjarak dari tempat sang mantan kekasih. Menghela napas pendek, ia tersenyum sambil memandangi wajah datar pemuda di sebelahnya. Lalu, iris _jade_-nya ia alihkan pada langit yang gelap, ikut menatap apa yang sejak tadi pemuda Nara itu tatap. "Apa kau baru sadar kalau kau jahat?" celetuk Temari. Membuat sang pemuda yang bersangkutan menoleh ke arahnya. "Aku tidak bercanda mengatakan itu. Serius, kau memang jahat." Katanya sambil melempar senyum pada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mengalihkan kembali arah netranya pada langit mendung itu. Temari tersenyum lagi, ia baru pertama kali melihat Shikamaru sehancur ini. Ketika ia putus dengannya, Shikamaru tak seberantakan ini. Kali ini ia melihat ada cinta yang cukup besar yang terpancar dari bola mata coklat Shikamaru untuk sang gadis Yamanaka, namun ia yakin kalau pemuda ini tidak menunjukkannya dengan tepat. Mungkin kekasihnya kesal dan memutuskannya. Iya, mungkin karena itu. Gadis bersurai pirang itu tak berpikir kalau penyebab hancurnya hubungan sang mantan kekasih adalah karena dirinya.

Shikamaru menegakkan tubuhnya. Menoleh pada Sabaku sulung itu dan beranjak pergi tanpa pamitan. Temari hanya tersenyum maklum melihatnya. Ia sudah paham benar dengan tingkah Nara muda tersebut.

Sambil menatap punggung Shikamaru yang mulai menjauh, Temari bergumam, "Kau benar-benar mencintainya ya, Shikamaru?"

...

* * *

"Jadi, kau putus dengan si Pemalas itu, _Pig_?" Sakura tak bisa tidak berseru kencang saat Ino menyudahi ceritanya. Gadis bermarga Haruno itu terkejut bukan main, ia benar-benar tak percaya kalau akhir dari kisah cinta pertama sahabatnya akan berakhir semengenaskan ini. Bukannya hiperbola atau apa, sebenarnya wajar saja sih kalau suatu hubungan kalau di terpa dengan masalah yang cukup pelik begini pasti akan hancur. Tapi, Sakura tak menyangka kalau Ino mau melepaskan Shikamaru. Begini, ya, Ino itu termasuk orang yang akan mempertahankan apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya, tak peduli kalau ia harus babak belur sekali pun. Makanya, Sakura langsung kaget saat ia mendengar dari mulut sahabatnya kalau ia sudah memutuskan Shikamaru.

Ino sendiri hanya menyembunyikan wajahnya di bawah bantal, ia kembali menangis meratapi kisah cintanya yang berakhir seperti ini. Dan juga ia meratapi dirinya yang makin hancur saat ia harus melepas pemuda yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Sakura menatap sahabatnya yang tengah menangis sampai sesegukan. Ia tahu perasaan sahabatnya, saat memutuskan hubungannya dengan Naruto dulu, ia pun sama seperti Ino. Rasanya sangat sakit dan menyesal. Beruntung Naruto masih mau memperjuangkannya kembali saat itu, jadi sekarang dirinya bisa kembali lagi dengan pemuda rubah itu. Tapi ... kalau kasusnya Ino dengan Shikamaru begini, Sakura tak yakin kalau Shikamaru mau bertindak sama seperti yang dilakukan kekasihnya. Tentu saja tidak mungkin! Shikamaru tipikal lelaki yang cuek bahkan terhadap Ino sekali pun. Ia pun punya reputasi sebagai _player_ di sekolahnya. Tentu saja putus dengan Ino, bukan masalah yang terlalu penting baginya. Pemuda Nara itu pasti dengan mudah mendapatkan pengganti Ino. Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. Pasti Shikamaru akan berbuat begitu!

Sakura berdecak kesal melihat Ino yang terus menangis seperti itu. Ia tak menyalahkan Ino, tapi ia menyalahkan sikap Shikamaru yang begitu tega menyakiti hati gadis pirang itu. Ia sungguh tak tega melihatnya, namun ia tak bisa berbuat banyak.

"Ino-_chan_ ... melepasnya mungkin sangat menyakitkan, apalagi jika kau sedang cinta-cintanya. Tapi, jika kau terus bertahan, apa kau yakin kau akan bahagia? Rasa sakitnya mungkin begitu menggerogotimu, tapi setiap kesedihan, pasti akan ada kebahagiaan setelahnya, bukan?" Sakura tersenyum saat melihat Ino menegakkan tubuhnya, menatap Sakura dengan mata basah. "satu yang kutahu, kalau memang Shikamaru adalah jodohmu, kalian pasti akan dipersatukan kembali oleh _Kami-sama_ bagaimana pun caranya. Yang harus kau lakukan adalah ... kembali berjalan dan lupakan semua yang menyakitkan ini. _Life must go on_,"

Ino tersenyum mendengar kata-kata yang dilontarkan Sakura. Meski tak yakin kalau kesedihannya ini akan segera menguap, tapi ia percaya dengan ucapan Sakura. Kesedihannya pasti akan hilang, secara pelan-pelan ...

* * *

...

Memang, semuanya berjalan dengan baik secara perlahan. Meski kesedihan juga masih tetap terasa saat dirinya kembali teringat tentang hal itu. Tentang masa lalu pahit yang membuat hatinya mati rasa. Ia tak serta-merta mencari pengganti untuk menanggalkan luka lama, semuanya tak semudah itu. Butuh waktu berbulan-bulan untuk bisa melepasnya secara ikhlas. Rasa sakit yang juga masih dirasanya, tak jua membuatnya patah semangat. Hatinya memang hancur, tapi hidupnya tak boleh hancur juga, kan?

Berulang kali netranya mengkhianati keinginan otaknya. Menatap sang pemuda walau hanya sebentar, mencoba menghilangkan rindu yang sudah menggebu. Memangnya ... jika tidak begitu, ia bisa apa? Di saat sang pemuda tak ada niat untuk memboyongnya kembali ke sisinya, harapan yang bersarang di sudut kecil hatinya sudah menguap entah ke mana. Mungkin pemuda itu sudah tak mencintainya lagi, ia selalu melisankan kata keramat itu saat harapan kecilnya tiba-tiba muncul. Ia tahu, ia tidak bisa terus seperti ini. Tapi apa boleh buat ... kadang hatinya tak bisa diajak kompromi. Otaknya memerintahkan untuk melupakannya, namun hatinya bertindak sebaliknya.

Dan ... pada saat hujan turun seperti ini, memori-memori itu datang tanpa bisa dicegah. Ia sangat mencintai hujan, namun pemuda yang sedang dipikirkannya membencinya. Ia sangat suka bermain hujan, tapi pemuda itu tidak menyukainya.

Haaaah. Ia menghela napas berat. Kalau begini, mungkin ia akan berbalik membenci hujan. Karenanya, ia terus-terusan menangis dan terus menangis. Hujan ... mungkin benar. Kalau tetesan-tetesan air yang jatuh dari langit itu adalah lambang kesedihan ...

...

* * *

_Ajikdo ireon nal saenggakhanayo_

_Geudael himdeulge seulpege apeuge han nal_

_Chwihaetdaneun geu iyuro saenggageobsi jeonhwahan nainde*_

...

Ia tak tahu kalau dengan akhir begini, gadis itu tak merasakan kesedihan lagi. Dari jauh, ia bisa melihat senyuman gadis itu mengembang dengan manisnya. Menatap diam-diam dari atas atap sudah menjadi kebiasaannya setelah mereka tak lagi bersama. Ia sangat merindukan ocehan berisik saat gadis itu menemaninya. Tingkah merepotkan dari sang gadis juga tak pelak membuatnya kesal. Namun, ia bersyukur ketika itu ia masih bisa merasakan intensitas sang gadis di dekatnya. Kini, ia merasakan kehilangan. Ia menyesal karena ketika gadis itu masih di sisinya, ia mengabaikannya. Dulu ia merasa kalau gadis itu sudah pasti akan terus di sampingnya, takkan pernah meninggalkannya. Tapi ... semua pemikiran entengnya itu malah jadi bumerang. Ia hancur di sini, ia menyesal karena telah membuat gadis itu pergi dari sisinya.

Di sudut kecil hatinya, ia mengharapkan yang tidak pantas untuk diharapkan. Ia berharap kalau gadisnya akan kembali ke dekapannya. Oh, tentu saja ia akan menerimanya dengan senang hati! Tapi ... itu tetap tidak mungkin, kan? Ia hanya berdiam diri di sini, tanpa melakukan sesuatu yang berarti. Apa pantas ia mendapatkan kembali gadisnya?

Jawabannya ... tidak! Itu telak. Karena Tuhan berkata, setiap hambanya yang berusaha dan berdoa padanya dengan keras, hal itu mungkin akan menjadi nyata. Namun, apa ia melakukan sesuatu? Tidak, kan? Lantas ... apa yang diharapkannya?

Menemui mantan gadisnya dengan keadaan mabuk dan membuat gadis itu ketakutan bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa disebut sebagai usaha, kan?

Hey, Sayang. Apakah kau masih memikirkanku seperti aku yang selalu memikirkanmu? Apakah kau mengingatku ... mengingat tentang orang yang selalu membuatmu sedih dan terluka?

Apa ... masih ada namaku di hatimu yang penuh sayatan itu?

* * *

...

Enam bulan berlalu, dan ia masih hidup. Ya, tentu. Memangnya patah hati menyebabkan kematian? Ino tertawa saat ia teringat akan hal itu. Ia pikir, setelah lepas dari sang mantan, ia tak akan cukup kuat untuk hidup barang sebulan, ia akan mati bunuh diri karena derita patah hati, dan sekarang mungkin ia sudah tak ada. Tapi nyatanya, tak semengerikan itu. Ia hiperbola, tentu saja. Ia sekarang masih bernyawa, dan masih menikmati hidupnya walau terkadang perih bekas luka yang lalu masih terasa.

Kadang kala, harapan untuk bisa kembali pada sang pemuda datang. Pada saat itu pula, ia matikan lagi harapan itu. Jangan, jangan berharap lagi. Ia terus merapalkan kata-kata itu setiap saat, seperti mantra.

Tapi, apa yang terlihat tak selamanya sesuai dengan apa yang terjadi di dalam, kan? Ino mungkin saja kembali menjadi gadis periang, terlihat sudah _move on_ dan kembali membuka hati. Padahal, semua itu hanya tameng. Tameng seorang Yamanaka Ino agar tetap terlihat baik-baik saja, yang sebenarnya di dalam sana masih remuk redam.

Tenanglah, Ino. Kau pasti sudah terbiasa, kan? Sudah sejauh ini, seharusnya kau bisa lepas darinya. Iya, kan?

_How are you? Do you think of me from time to time?_

_In this long night, I close my eyes again_

_I think of you, I can't sleep, this is how I'm doing.**_

Shikamaru tahu ini adalah kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya. Melepas gadis yang begitu berharga, hanya karena keegoisannya semata.

Ia tahu, kenapa sikap sang gadis menjadi seperti itu. Itu salahnya. kebodohannya. Dan sekarang ia hanya bisa meratap, memangnya ia bisa apa?

Meminta sang gadis untuk kembali bersamanya? _Hell_, bahkan ia yakin kalau sang gadis sudah enggan melihatnya, atau mungkin sudah membencinya? Hahaha, kau bodoh, Shikamaru. Sangat bodoh! Ia bahkan sudah mulai dekat dengan bungsu Uchiha itu. Sudah bisa tersenyum dan tertawa bersama pemuda itu, lain halnya dengan dirimu yang hanya bisa membuatnya sedih dan menangis.

Dan ... di sinilah ia sekarang. Di atap rumahnya sambil terpejam. Merasakan dinginnya malam dalam kesedihan yang makin menyesakkan. Dengan secangkir cairan hitam berkafein, ia terjaga dari kemungkinan ia jatuh tertidur dan kembali bermimpi yang indah-indah dan pada saat terbangun nanti, ia akan menelan pil pahit kalau ia hanya bermimpi. Biar saja begini, terserang insomnia akut selama enam bulan, daripada kebanyakan bermimpi yang pada akhirnya membuatnya depresi dan gila.

Heh, kau memang benar-benar menyedihkan, shikamaru. Tidak pernah menyangka ya kalau kau bisa sedemikian stresnya karena kehilangan seorang gadis?

Beberapa saat kemudian, ia tiba-tiba membuka matanya perlahan. Menatap rumah yang berhadapan dengan kediamannya, yang semula terang benderang karena cahaya lampu dari tiap ruangan, kini gelap sempurna. Ah, dia sudah tidur rupanya. Baguslah, ia tak perlu merasa tersiksa seperti dirinya.

Hey, _Tink_. Hiduplah dengan baik. Maka aku akan merasa kau akan lebih baik dengan keadaan ini. Tak apa, aku sungguh tak apa.

Ya, _Tink_. Tersenyumlah dan tampakkan langit biru yang cerah itu lagi.

* * *

Ino tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Di hadapannya ada seseorang yang ia harapkan untuk tak pernah ia temui, apalagi sampai diajak bicara. Haah, sebenarnya alasannya memang sungguh kekanakan. Di hadapannya ini mantan dari mantan kekasihnya, seseorang yang membuat hubungannya dengan Shikamaru kandas, dan seseorang yang ... ugh! Ino sudah tidak bisa lagi mendeskripsikannya karena hal itu sama saja seperti membuka luka lama yang bahkan belum mengering sekali pun.

"Yamanaka-_san_, ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan padamu."

Ya, Sabaku sulung itu yang mengajaknya kemari, ke taman belakang sekolah dan membuatnya harus berada di situasi yang benar-benar dibencinya. Ino tetap diam, menunggu seniornya itu untuk mengucapkan apa yang jadi masalah. Tapi gadis itu tak juga membuka suara. Haah, Ino jengah dibuatnya.

"Ada apa, Sabaku-_san_? Sebentar lagi bel masuk, aku tak mau kalau sampai terlambat masuk kelas dan diomeli oleh Anko-_sensei_," ia akhirnya membuka mulut. Tak betah berlama-lama dalam keheningan.

Sabaku no Temari mengangkat wajahnya, menampakkan wajah cantik yang terlihat dewasa. Ia tersenyum singkat, "Kembalilah pada si bodoh itu," katanya pelan. "kalian ini pasangan yang aneh, saling sayang tapi bertingkah seperti ini. Kekanakkan sekali," tambahnya lagi.

Ino tersentak mendengarnya. Apa katanya tadi? Kembali pada si bodoh itu? Tingkahnya kekanakan? Apa maksudnya itu? Apa ia tak tahu kalau hubungannya dan Shikamaru kandas karena dirinya? Oh astaga!

"Apa? Aku tak mengerti yang kau katakan," ucap Ino dingin.

Temari tertawa pelan. "Yamanaka, kau tak tahu kalau si bodoh itu urung-uringan semenjak putus denganmu. Ah, tidak. Ia berubah jadi kasar dan makin dingin. Itu aneh karena biasanya setelah ia putus dengan kekasihnya, ia akan dengan mudah mendapatkan penggantinya. Tapi sekarang, ia tak begitu. Jadi kusimpulkan ia benar-benar mencintaimu,"

"Kau yang tak tahu apa-apa!" Ino berteriak, ia marah karena gadis de depannya ini bertingkah sok tahu segalanya. "omong kosong. Berhenti ikut campur, Sabaku-san. Aku benar-benar tak ingin membahas masalah ini," ucapnya tajam. Ia melangkahkan kakinya, berniat meninggalkan Temari yang masih bingung karena sikap lawan bicaranya yang tiba-tiba berubah.

Temari menahan tangan Ino, meminta gadis itu untuk tidak pergi. "Aku tahu. Makanya aku berbicara seperti ini. Jangan keras kepala, Yamanaka. Dia mungkin tak tahu bagaimana cara memperlakukan perempuan dengan baik, tapi dari matanya ia benar-benar tulus mencintaimu. Maafkanlah dia dan kembali padanya."

Argggh benar-benar! Ino menatap tajam _jade_ di hadapannya, dihentakkannya tangan gadis itu, "kubilang jangan sok tahu!" teriaknya lagi.

Temari meringis saat melihat lawan bicaranya ini sangat keras kepala. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, ia jadi merasakan bagaimana sulitnya Shikamaru menghadapi gadis di hadapannya ini. "Yamanaka, kau—"

"Diam! Apa kau benar-benar tahu apa sebenarnya yang jadi masalah kami berdua?!" Ino mendengus pelan sebelum ia melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Itu karena kau, Sabaku-_san_. Karena kau yang seenaknya saja berpelukan dengan si Bodoh itu!"

"A-apa?"

TBC.

* * *

Oh astaga kenapa tbc ini jadinya :" *nangesh*

Gomen teman-teman yang mungkin emang nungguin fic abal ini, 2 tahun nggak dilanjut, sekalinya dilanjut malah dibikin kayak gini. Pelis ini emang niatnya bikin twoshoot doang, ngapa malah jadi tbc lagi ya? *nangis kejer*

Sebenernya udah lama kelar sebagiannya, tapi berhubung lagi kena webe akut, jadi terabaikan deh. Mendadak amnesia sama yang namanya perfanfic-an /apa coba/ trus emang waktu itu kan posisinya emang nggak ada waktu juga buat pegang laptop *nangis lagi* nah berhubung sekarang lagi nganggur, jadinya dicoba lanjut walaupun pada akhirnya gagal bikin ending. *showeran*

Untuk beberapa lirik lagu yang keselip/?:

*Yong Junhyung ft BtoB (Men in Black) – After Time Passes

** Beast – Midnight

Oh iya, mungkin bacanya bisa sambil dengerin After time Passes-nya MIB. Karena feel sama liriknya cukup ngena juga. Wkwk /apaan/ ost Monstar yang galaunya setengah mampus kalo menurut nit kkkkk~

Okay, sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya ~ *ditimpuk*

Sign,

Lazynit Kajitani (still) The Sugar of CSIF.


End file.
